fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Author's Notes: Character List (Wars of the Valar)
Character List This is a list of the Ayanumuz and their attendant Máyar. All Máyar are listed whether they have actually appeared in the story or not (and I reserve the right to add additional Máyar if necessary *grin*). Máyar are considered canon unless otherwise designated as Original Characters (OMC/OFC). Many, though not all, of the OC names are taken from the names of "lost Valar and Maiar" that can be found in some of Tolkien’s earlier works, such as the Book of Lost Tales, and those familiar with such stories will no doubt recognize these names. Where necessary, their Qenya orthography has been modified to reflect LOTR-styled Quenya. (pronounced the same as "Quenya") refers to the earlier versions of what we know as Quenya. The rest of the names are of my own devising. These names are Quenya unless otherwise noted. Where possible, I have given the meaning of names. A name with an asterisk indicates the chief Máya of a particular Ayanuz. Manwë and Varda *Eonwë: Manwë’s Chief Máya and Herald, brother to Ilmarë in the Thought of Ilúvatar *Ilmarë: Varda’s Chief Máya, sister to Eönwë in the Thought of Ilúvatar Erunáro (OMC): "Fire of Eru", twin brother to Manveru in the Thought of Ilúvatar Fionwë (OMC) "Hawk-person" Mánatamir (OMC) "Blessed Heirloom" Manveru (OMC): "Who Is Like Eru", twin brother to Erunáro in the Thought of Ilúvatar Nornoros (OMC): "Messenger, Runner" Olórin Gandalf Sáyandilmë (OFC): "Fire-fay friend" Aulë and Yavanna *Aulendil (Sauron) : Aulë’s Chief Máya; secretly in league with Melkor, names himself Mairon 'The Admirable' *Cemendillë (OFC): "Earth-daughter", Yavanna’s Chief Máya and sister to Niondil in the Thought of Ilúvatar Aiwendil Radagast *Auros (OCM): "Sun", becomes Aulë's Chief Máya after Aulendil's defection Curumo Saruman Urion (OMC): "Son of Fire" Urwen (OFC): "Fire-maid" Ulmo *Salmar: "Lyre-player" Amillo (OCM): brother to Erintë in the Thought of Ilúvatar Erintë (OFM): sister to Amillo in the Thought of Ilúvatar Lirillo (OCM): "Singer" Oshosai/Ossë: "Terror" Uinen: "Lady of the Sea" Nienna *Pallando Wizard 2 Aiwendilmë (OFC): "Lover of Birds" Marilliën (OFC): "Daughter of Pearl" or "Daughter of Crystal" Nasarindil (OFC): "Red Lily"; the name is adapted from Valarin Niondil (OMC): "Bee Lover", brother to Cemendillë in the Thought of Ilúvatar Nyéreser (OMC): "Sorrow's Friend" Tiutalion (OMC): "Son of Consolation", brother to Maranwë in the Thought of Ilúvatar Nessa (and Tulkas) *Talmavar: "Foundation’s Shepherd" Cassantur: "Helmet Lord" Ramandor: "Shouter", brother to Ravenni in the Thought of Ilúvatar Ravenni: "Huntress", sister to Ramandor in the Thought of Ilúvatar Irmo and Estë *Melyanna [Melian]: "Beloved Gift"; Irmo’s Chief Máya * Niellúnë (OFC): "Azure Bee"; Estë’s Chief Máya Cucuandur (OMC): "Dove’s Servant" Ingil (OMC): "First Star" Lisselindë (OFC): "Sweet Song" Morilindë (OFC): "Nightingale" Ninwanyellë (OFC): Blue-bell" Nornotavaron (OMC): "Oak Tree Spirit" Olóremmárië (OFC): "Dream-snarer" Súrilindë (OMC): "Wind Song" Oromë and Vána *Alatar Wizard 1: Oromë’s Chief Máya *Arien: Vána’s Chief Máya; Maia of the Sun Aldarondur (OMC): "Servant of the Lord of Trees" Lótessë (OFC): "Flowery" Niéliqui (OFC): "Watery Tears" Roimendil (OMC): "Lover of the Hunt" Tilion: Maia of the Moon Tirnotaurion (OMC): "Guardian of Trees" Ulcuroitar (OMC): "Hunter of Evil" Vairë *Acairis (OFC): "Bride"; defects to Melkor *Therindë (OFC): "Broideress"; becomes Vairë’s Chief Máya after the defection of Acairis Ancalequirindë (OFC): "Radiant Spinner" Ardalanyamo (OMC): "Arda Weaver" Ilinsor (OMC): "Crystal Eagle" Námo *Maranwë (OMC): "Destiny", brother to Tiutalion in the Thought of Ilúvatar Aicatirno (OMC): "Fell Watcher", brother to Hurinórenámo in the Thought of Ilúvatar Calimo (OMC): "Shining One" Elemmartamirë (OFC): "Star-fated Jewel" Hurinórenámo (OMC): "Hidden Heart of the Judge", brother to Aicatirno in the Thought of Ilúvatar Morinehtar (OMC): "Darkness-Slayer" Tindomerel (OFC): "Daughter of Twilight", a kenning for Nightingale Vanimeldë (OFC): "Beautiful Dear One" ***** Melkor *Cosmoco [Gothmog]: Melkor’s Chief Máya and Lord of the Valaraucar Phanairushur (OMC): (Valarin) "Bright Fire", brother to Ancalequirindë in the Thought of Ilúvatar Rushirithir (OMC): (Valarin) "Fire-Light", a Valarauco Urushebeth (OMC): (Valarin) "Fire-Air", brother to Ilinsor in the Thought of Ilúvatar Yelur (OMC): "Cold-One"; also called Helcaran "Ice King" **** The Ayanumuz of the Timeless Halls (all names are Valarin) Ezelullumirub (OMC): "Green Water Wine", twin brother to Ezelurushebeth in the Thought of Ilúvatar Ezelurushebeth (OFC): "Green Fire Air", twin sister to Ezelullumirbu in the Thought of Ilúvatar Phanaínithil (OFC): "Bright Lily" Tulukurush (OMC): "Golden Fire" Ulluinithil (OFC): "Water Lily" Ullukeluth (OMC): "Water Mirror" Category:Character lists Category:Wars of the Valar